Disney Q & A: The Three Caballeros
by VivaThreeCaballeros
Summary: My first Q & A story with the Three Caballeros. They will be answering any questions you guys/girls have!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! I'm Viva Three Caballeros and this is my first Q and A for the Disney section. In this Q and A I will have The Three Caballeros come and answer some questions for you guys/girls!**

**These Questions have to be appropriate and have to revolve around the Disney universe. You guys can ask questions in either my PM or on reviews. Also Disney characters can ask them questions as well, just as long the characters are not live action. Sorry but I'm trying to keep it animated characters only. And if you have any questions for me I will be able to answer them as well. I look forward to seeing some great questions and I will try to update as much as I can.**

**And remember to have fun! Ok see you all next time bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok before we begin let me introduce those birds of a feather…The Three Caballeros!

He's Crazy and wild and likes to mess around and he's always there for his amigos let's welcome that gun slinging roster from Mexico Panchito!

(Panchito runs in shooting his guns and whooping)

Panchito: Ay hola mis amigos! It is very great to see you!

Well we're glad you're here today. Our next Caballero is from Brazil. He sings, he dances the samba, he makes the señoritas swoon at his feet. From Rio de janeiro please welcome Jose' Carioca!

(Jose' comes in twirling his umbrella as he stops and leans against it)

Jose': Ah! É muito bom ver você hoje! É ótimo estar aqui hoje. Isso me traz tanta alegria. Como você tem estado? Or as you americans say What's cookin?

Everythings going great Jose'. And for our final caballero he's small but has a big heart, he's brave and courageous and he has a big temper please welcome yours truly Donald Duck!

(Donald runs in as he gets in front of Jose and Panchito)

Donald: Hello everybody! It's me Donald duck!

(Donald laughs as the three birds sit down)

Nice to have the three of you here today. We have some questions that some of our viewers have got for you.

Donald: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!

Panchito: Please ask away.

Jose': sim!

Ok! Our first question is from Gracekim1: Dear Panchito and Jose, so you think Donald can be a bit of a show off and a bully? Also, do you wish you g or your own shorts like Donald, Goofy and Mickey did in house od mouse and the old cartoons?

Panchito: Si! Sometimes Donald can be a bit of a show off because he wants to be in the spot light

Jose': Sim! He's always looking for ways to get more popular

Donald: I am not!

Panchito: The Gran Fiesta tour in Mexico says otherwise.

Jose: Just take a look.

(Jose' turns on the tv as it shows there concert at the end. When it finishes he turns it off. Donald puts his hands behind his back as he chuckles)

Donald: Well…..

Panchito: And to answer the question of Donald being a bully

Jose': He can be a bit of a bully to others but he's always going to be our friend bully or not

Donald: Awww….

And what about you having your own shorts like Donald and the others?

Jose': Well I have been in a few shorts with Donald before. Blame it on the Samba, Carnival time and not to mention the mickey mouse short o futebol classic!

Panchito: I have been in a short también! It was a Corto con Minnie y Daisy y Clarabella! I was an announcer for a contest and the prize was mexican jumping beans!

Donald: Mexican jumping beans?

Panchito: Si! They make you jump like this.

(Panchito puts some beans down Donald's shirt as Donald starts to jump)

Donald: Hey make me stop jumping! WAAAAAKKK!

Well we'll have more questions for you guys later!

Panchito: Please review our story…..

Jose': Or Donald won't stop bouncing!

Bye! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

And we're back!

Donald: And I finally stopped shaking!

(glares at Panchito)

Panchito: You were asking for it Donald

Donald: Why you….

Jose': Guys! We are here to answer these peoples questions

Donald: Ok fine

Ok…our next question comes from Ajohrendt: Dear Three Caballeros, what songs would you sing on your own and what would you sing together?

Jose': Well I would sing **Aquarela Do Brasil by Ary Barroso because his song is so beautiful and it talks of my home**

**Panchito: I'd sing My name is Panchito because uno it's my name and dos because it teached goofy to be proud of who he was**

**What about you Donald. What would you sing by yourself?**

**Donald: My theme song! Because it's all about me**

**Not surprised there and what song would you three sing together?**

**Jose' Donald and Panchito: The Three Caballeros! **

**Donald: We're always together**

**Jose': And we never give up**

**Panchito: And we just love that song!**

**That's great to hear. Well we'll see you next time! Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**And…Welcome back! Sorry the wait took so long but that's what school will do to you. I am also glad to have The Three Caballeros back here to join us!**

**Donald: It's good to be back**

**Ok Guys our next Question comes from pinocchiofan: Dear Panchito and Jose, I hardly hear about your girlfriends. How are they?**

**Panchito: Me and Clara are still together. Of course babysitting after lil cluck can be a handful still. Clara is the most happiest chicken I've ever met plus she's the best singer. Listen.**

**(Panchito pulls out his phone and shows a clip of Clara singing. Clara sings so loud that all the cups break)**

**Panchito: Doesn't she have the most romantic voice ever?**

**Donald: Yeah sure she does…..if you wanna be deaf**

**(Panchito glares at Donald)**

**Panchito: What did you say?!**

**(Jose' comes in between them and interrupts)**

**Jose': MY girlfriend Rosalina is still the same as she ever was. Dancing, having fun, SHOPPING!**

**Jose' holds onto his hat as he shakes***

**Are you ok Jose'?**

**Jose': Sem sem I'm ok….just don't like shopping. Oh that and for some reason she always wants me to marry her for some reason.**

**Donald: Don't you wanna get married Joe?**

**Jose': One day yes but I am not just ready to wed that is all.**

**It's ok Joe. If you need to wait, you wait. Any way part two to the first question: Also, one of the tracks of The Three Caballeros Greatest Hits (from your appearance in "The Three Caballeros" episode of House of Mouse) has a track called "Old McDonald Has No Pants", but isn't Jose also pantsless?**

**Panchito: Wow….**

**Jose': What?**

**Panchito: I can't believe people remember us still!**

**Donald: I can't believe Jose's pantless**

**Jose': I'm PANTLESS!?**

**Donald: I don't know let's find out**

**(Donald gets up from his chair and yanks one of Jose's tail feathers)**

**Jose': OW! What was that for?**

**Donald: Yep your pantless**

**Panchito: There's nothing wrong with being pantless Jose'**

**Jose': Well that's easy for you to say Panchito. You wear pants**

**Donald: Yeah….come to think of it, you're the only one in the group who wears pants!**

**Panchito: Hey it's not my fault I wear pants! The Disney company made me this way. Think about it this way you may not wear pants but you DO have a magic umbrella.**

**Jose': That's true**

**Panchito: And Donald you may not have pants either but at least you are beloved by all**

**Donald: Yeah that is true**

**Jose': If you did wear pants people would be confuse no?**

**Donald: I never thought about it like that. I'm sorry Panch**

**Panchito: That's ok**

**Besides even if you do or don't wear pants we still think you guys are pretty awesome. Well that's all the questions we have.**

**Jose': Question us soon!**

**Panchito: Adios mi amigos!**

**Donald: See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back after a long absence! I hope you all had a merry Christmas and now….Happy New Year's eve! Now may I welcome back The Three Caballeros!

Donald: Hi everybody! Merry Christmas!

Jose': Actually it's New Year's Eve….

Panchito: Jose' let him have his fun….for now

We're glad to have you back and now to answer some questions from your fans here….

From gravity5: Panchito, how long have you been dating Clara? Donald, when do you think you will marry Daisy? Jose, what was your childhood like?

Panchito: Well I guess the first question is for me. I have been dating her for 5 long years now. We had been together ever since we met at club in Mexico.

Jose': Aww that's sweet

Donald: Yeah it is. Well I guess it's my turn to answer my question. I don't know when I'll marry daisy.

*silence*

Is that it?

Panchito: Si you gotta give us more than that

Jose': As the Americans say spill.

Donald: Ok ok! I just….don't ever think I'll be ready. I want to marry her but I don't know when to pop the question

Don't worry Donald, once the time is right you'll make your decision. And now for Jose'

Jose': What was my childhood like? Well….to be honest it was hard. I had a hard time making friends and everyone thought I was the weird kid. But then I met Nestor and sure he can be a handful sometimes but he's a great friend.

Panchito: Ze' I had no idea….

Jose': It's ok Panch besides I have you guys now

Donald: And we're gonna be caballeros forever

And our last question is from pinnochiofan: Expect a lot of questions from me, I'm a huge fan of you guys! Dear Jose, is it hard raising your twin nephews by yourself? And Donald, I know how rowdy your nephews are but what happens when you and Jose watch all 5 boys together?

Donald: Well I'm glad to see someone's a fan of me!

Jose': Donald this person is a fan of US not just you

Donald: Awwww….

Jose': Anyway it is kinda hard raising them myself especially when I try to rest in my hammock and they booby trap it a lot but they are still good nephews of mine.

Panchito: You have nephews?

Jose': Sim! Zico and Zeca

Donald: My turn! My turn!

Jose': Ok ok

Donald: Yes those boys can get rowdy but when they are all together they get along well.

Jose': Sim the boys go out and play and just be boys but that also gives me and Donald relaxation time

That's all the questions we have for today but we'll see you next time and happy new year!

Panchito: Feliz año nuevo!

Jose': Feliz ano novo!

Donald: Happy new years!


	6. Chapter 6

Donald:*fiddling with the microphone* Is this thing on?

Panchito: Si Donald it's on

Jose': Well Senhoras e senhores we are back!

Panchito: And we're here to answer the questions you have for us today

Donald: I think you mean for me!

Jose': Donald we are the Three Caballeros! Not Donald and friends

Donald: Aww…..

Panchito: Ok our first question is from Gracekim 1: You three are so funny! Dear Panchito, Does Gus Goose know you're dating Clara? Jose, has Disney mentioned your girlfriend before? Donald, are you still jealous of Mickey? And for all three of you, will you all get married someday? One more thing, what are your favorite gags from the classic cartoons and can you teach us some?

Panchito: Ooh…I like Gracekim 1 already! I'm glad that you think we are funny. Anyway onto the pregunta. Everbody knows that I'm dating Clara cluck!

Donald: Maybe Gus would get jealous.

*Panchito looks at Donald weirdly*

Panchito: Why?

Donald: Because he might have a secret crush on her

Panchito: That's ridiculous…..

Jose': Sim that's very ridículo

Donald: Ok but seriously think about it. Ok the next question is for Jose'

Jose': I do not think Disney has mentioned Rosalina before or in fact ever. She does appear in the comic books but only in Brazil

Donald: That's a shame

Jose': Sim I know but one day I hope they bring her to the states….one day

Panchito: One day Jose'. And the next question goes to Donald. So…are you still jealous of Mickey

Donald: No…..

Jose': Realy?

Donald: Ok yes I am! He gets all the fame and I'm just on the side lines because Everybody loves Mickey!

Panchito: Donald that's not true. People all over the world love you

Donald: They do?

Jose': Sim they do and they always will

Donald: Aw thank you to all my fans out there! Well we'll see you nex…

Panchito: esperar! Donald we are'nt done yet. There are still questions to be answered.

Jose': We have one for the three of us. It reads And for all three of you, will you all get married someday? One more thing, what are your favourite gags from the classic cartoons and can you teach us some?

Panchito: Well for the first question I hope to get married to Clara one day

Jose': Same with Rosalina

Donald: And Daisy

Jose': But we just don't know when were going to be ready

Donald: But one day we will propose and get married….to our girlfriends

Panchito: Also the next question asks what are our favorite gags. What's a gag?

Donald: It's like a prank or a joke on someone. One of my favorite gags is the boxing glove gag when they hand you a box then a glove comes out and hits you in the beak!

Jose': I've always liked the pie gag where someone throws a pie at another person. It's very funny. What about you Panch?

Panchito: Well one gag I have seen before is the banana peel gag. A person eats a banana then throws the peel on the floor and another person walking by falls down

Jose': It says here that they want to know if we can teach them some

Panchito: Well sure first is the pie gag

*Donald is sitting in the chair as Jose and Panchito both have a pie in their hand*

Panchito: Oh Donald!

*Donald looks at Panchito as he gets pie in his face. Jose' also calls out Donald's name and he gets a pie in the face as well*

Donald: That was not funny!

Panchito: You're right mi amigo it was not funny. It was Hilarious!

*Panchito and Jose' are laughing on there backs*

Donald: I have to teach these two a lesson. Please leave your reviews and we'll see you next time


	7. Chapter 7

Donald: Revenge is a dish best served hot…

Panchito: I think you mean cold

Donald: Whatever

Jose': The three caballeros are back once again!

Panchito: Today we have a question from pinocchiofan: Dear Panchito and Donald, since we heard what Jose's childhood was like, what about you guys?

Donald: Well when I was a young duckling my mom and dad and my sister Della were very happy together. I had many friends and actually met Mickey Mouse at my school and we became friends like that.

Panchito: When I was a young rooster my father gave me my first sombrero, the one on my head. It's very special to me and believe it or not even though I didn't know it at the time I met Scrooge Mcduck!

Jose': You met Donald's uncle?

Panchito: Si! But like I said I didn't know at the time

Donald: Wow! Wait what does your father do?

Panchito: He works on the ranch from time to time plus he's also like your uncle. Very rich but he's not obsessed

Donald: Hey! My Uncle's not obsessed with money

Jose': Really? In Duck Tales isn't there an episode where he swims in money?

Donald: Yeah….ok maybe he's a little obsessed. Any who we have more questions to answer

Jose': Acaybay asks us: Haha you may see a few more questions from me since I love these three to bits XD

For Panchito, have YOU ever been to Baia? Sorry couldn't help myself.

For José, do you like playing soccer/futbol?

For Donald, after visiting Mexico and Brazil, what other countries do you wish to visit?

Jose': Aw did you hear that?

Donald: Yeah Acaybay loves us…

Panchito: To bits! So acaybay asks if I have ever been to baia?

Jose': Ha used my line. Classic

Panchito: No I have not been to baia but I really want to. Baia looks like so much fun with the caruru and vatapa and Copacabana beach

Jose': It really is fun. And now my turn to answer my question. Yes I LOVE playing futbol! It's a very easy sport for me and I have fun playing it!

Donald: And last but not least my question. Some other countries I wish to visit? Oh I've always wanted to go to Sweden because they have a tradition where they watch my cartoons on Christmas. Also I would love to visit Tokyo because I've always wanted to try their food. But people have been telling me that I can't go to one specific country.

Jose' and Panchito: Which is?

Donald: Finland because apparently I got banned there for not wearing any pants

Jose': Donald that is what as the americans call it a legend

Panchito: Si my friend it's make believe

Donald: So it's not real?

Jose': It's not real

Donald: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Now I can go to Finland!

*Donald waves to the audience*

Donald: Goodbye!

*He rushes out to pack*

Panchito: No Donald not now!

Jose': Wait come back!

*Panchito rushes out after Donald*

Jose': I hope you all enjoyed our answers to your questions and can't wait to hear from you again, adeus!

*runs after Donald*


	8. Chapter 8

Panchito: Hola mis amigos! And welcome back to the talking show

Donald: You've had a lot of questions and we've given you plenty of answers

Jose': So keep those perguntas coming

Donald: Ok our first question comes from Acaybay again!

Panchito: Hold on Donald before you read it I just want to thank all of our supporters out there. Ya know the people who haven't forgotten us.

Jose': Sim we do thank everyone and after the show we have a surprise for the supporters. But first onto the question.

Donald: I'm getting there! Remember Panchito stopped me….

(Donald mumbles angrily)

Donald: Let's see here. It reads: To all of you, who's the oldest?

José, what is your actual eye color? It changes from brown, to red, to blue...I need to know.

Panchito: Well to answer your first question. The oldest out of the three of us is….

(Jose and Panchito look at each other)

Jose' and Panchito: Donald!

(Both point to him)

Donald: What? It's not my fault I was drawn in 1934. Besides Jose' your second oldest which makes Panchito…

Panchito: Si si I know... más joven

(Donald and Jose' laughing)

Panchito: Ja ja ja reír todo lo que quieras. Let's just answer the next question

Jose': It's for me.

Panchito: Hmmm…seems like they want to know your REAL eye color

Jose': Oh….that's fácil. My eye color is red but Disney changes it a lot.

Donald: Your eyes were blue in the Mickey Mouse short…

Panchito: and in the movie they were brown

Jose': Well my eye color is really red

Donald: So how do your eyes change color?

Jose': Disney has me put on color contacts

Panchito and Donald: Ohhh…..

Jose': Anyway our next question comes from pinocchiofan: Donald, sorry for asking this, but do Jose and Panchito know about the time you had a dream where you were a Nazi?

Also, there's a theory that you have PTSD, what are your thoughts on that?

Panchito and Jose': WHAT?

Donald: You guys were never supposed to know about that. Pinocchiofan I blame you for this!

Jose': You had a dream as a Nazi?

Panchito: What was it like?

Jose': Panchito!

Panchito: What?

Jose': This is grave!

Donald: What's so gravy about it? So I had a dream I was a Nazi

Panchito: eso no es una cosa normal de Donald

Donald: huh?

Jose': He said it's not a normal thing

Panchito: The question also states if he has PTSD.

Donald: What's that?

Jose': aguente

(Jose pulls out a computer from his hat as he starts to type up the meaning)

Donald: How'd you get that computer?

Panchito: Donald he has black magic remember?

Donald: Oh right. Forgot

Jose': Here it is. PTSD stands for Posttraumatic stress disorder. A type of anxiety disorder. It can occur after you have gone through an extreme emotional trauma that involved the threat of injury or death.

(Looks at Donald)

Donald: I DO NOT HAVE PSTD!

Jose': PTSD Donald

Donald: Whatever!

Panchito: Calm down Donald! Pinocchiofan just wanted to hear your opinion on what you thought about it

Donald: Well I don't have it and I think that it's a weird disorder…in my opinion

Jose': See that's all you had to do. Now onto the special surprise! Since our fans have been so good to us we shall be good to them.

Panchito: To all our fans out there we the three caballeros are making you guys honorary caballeros

(Balloons and confetti rain down)

The three caballeros: SURPRISE!

Donald: Tell us what you think in your reviews and we always love to hear what questions you have

Panchito: Adios amigos!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Sorry for the long absence but with all of my EOC's at school I haven't had any chance to work on this. But no matter because I'm here and ready to continue. And now let's welcome back The Three Caballeros!

(The three of them walk on stage and into their seats)

Panchito: It's so wonderful to see all of our friends again!

Jose': It has been too long.

Donald: Hope everyone had a wonderful day today.

Panchito: Ok so our first question comes from Arose 12: Hi Jose! are you and allie ever gonna reunite and if so, will you pop the question?

Jose': It has been a long time since I've seen allie ever since our movie night together but one day I will ask her to marry me.

Panchito: But what about Rosalina?

Jose':*laughs sheepishly* We'll talk about that later.

Donald: Ok…next question comes from pinocchiofan: Donald, I said I was sorry! Thanks for making us honorary caballeros! Panchito, I've noticed that in some comics you're white. Why is that?

Jose': Donal' you weren't still upset from pinocchiofans' comment were you?

Donald: I'm not upset about it anymore. It's by passed now.

Panchito: Well pinocchiofan I am not sure why I was that way in my comics. Perhaps they wanted to try something different and wanted my feathers to be white. I hope that answered your question.

Jose': Obrigado for the answer Panch! Acaybay asks us: José and Panchito do you guys wished that you were able to make an appearance on Ducktales? I remember in the beginning, Scrooge and the boys explored Latin America, but I was sad to find out that you guys never made an appearance.

Panchito: I wanted to be in that episode because it was in Latin America and who knows better about Latin America than me and Jose'?

Jose': That would've been nice to see Donald's nephews again along with his Uncle Scrooge. It has been a long time since we have seen them.

Panchito: Si, tiene

Jose': Tori Da Ninja says to us: Hi guys! I think all three of you are awesome! Have the three of you met Oswald the Lucky Rabbit?

Donald: Well I am pretty awesome and No I've never met Oswald before but I've heard about him

Jose': Who is dis Oswald?

Panchito: I am not sure but we can always find out

Jose':*opens up his umbrella then closes it and a computer is in his lap*

Donald:*takes the computer* Give me that!

*types Disney wiki*

Donald: Oh here we go Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. See there that's his picture.

Panchito: It says here that he's mickey's half brother

Donald: Aww that's nice….HALF BROTHER?!

Jose': De computer doesn't lie Donald

Donald: Aw phooey! I don't know why i got to...*mumbles*

Panchito: Well that is all of our questions and we'll see you next time. Please leave a review


	10. Chapter 10

Panchito: Hola my friends and welcome back to the show! As you know Donald's Birthday was a few days ago so we want everyone to wish him a happy late birthday

Donald: Aw Thanks Panch

Jose': And we have some questions that out viewers want to ask us so here we go. pinocchiofan says: Panchito, can you be hypnotized with a piece of chalk like other chickens?

Panchito: *Scoffs* of course I can't, that's just a myth

Donald: *holds up a piece of chalk* Oh yeah? *whispers to Jose'* Watch this. Panch can you lie down for me?

Panchito: Um dis is a strange request but sure why not? *lies down on his side*

Donald:*draws a line of chalk in front of his beak*

Panchito:*eyes go wide as his pupils grow small*

Jose': Donald what did you do?!

Donald: I proved him wrong that's what

Jose': Well change him back

Donald: I will I will but first I wanna have some fun *to panch* you're a parrot!

Panchito:*changes into Jose's clothes as he does the samba*

Donald:*laughing*

Jose': *laughs too* Now you're a duck!

Panchito:*changes into Donald's clothes as he waves his fist while jumping*

Donald: That's not funny!

Jose': No it's not…It's hilarious!

Donald:*claps his hands*

Panchito: *snaps out of it* Um why am I wearing Donald's clothes?

Jose': It's a long story we'll tell you later

Donald: As you saw pinocchiofan it can be done. Our next question comes from Gekuu Sabur who has two questions: To José, why are you so adorable?

To everyone, would you guys ever want to meet the Warner Siblings (look it up if you don't know)? I saw someone draw them in your outfits, so I'm curious.

Jose': Well Gekuu I am handsome, charming and a real go getter with the ladies and besides I have a heavenly voice as some might say.

Donald: Hold on a second I have a heavenly voice too

Panchito: Are you sure about that amigo?

Donald: Yer darn tootin! Just listen *starts to sing* When you wish upon a star…..

Jose' and Panchito:*covering their ears*

Panchito: Donald for all things Disney please stop!

Donald:*stops singing* Hey what's the big idea?

Jose': You cannot sing mue amigo sorry to be honest

Panchito: And the second question which is for everybody if we want to meet the warner siblings

Donald: Oh I've heard of them before

Jose': They were wearing our clothes?

Panchito: Gekuu said they were

*pulls up a picture*

Jose': Huh they actually look friendly….

Donald: But nobody can pull off out outfits except us

Panchito: That is true

Donald: Our last question of the day comes from Tori Da Ninja *ducks down behind his chair*

Jose': Donald what are you doing?

Donald: I'm hiding Tori's a ninja

Panchito: I do not think Tori is a ninja it's just a name

Donald: Oh ok then our next question is from Tori Da Ninja who I hope is not an actual ninja and will want to hurt me asks: Thanks for answering my first question guys!  
Is there a song that you guys like to jam out to? And Jose, can you explain why the Aracuan annoys you so much?

Panchito: A song we all like to jam out to…..

Jose': We did a lot of dancing at the house of mouse when we sang "We Are the Three Caballeros" remember?

Donald: Oh yeah!

Panchito: *laughs* I remember that day like the back of my wing

Donald: I didn't like it that much cause you guys embarrassed me in front of the audience but it was still good none the less

Panchito: Jose' Tori da Ninja asked you why the Arucuan annoys you so much

Jose': Dat bird gets on my nerves! Everywhere I go he takes my cigar and sings dat stupid song, he tries to get me to shake his hand as well too but when I do I get electrocuted. That bird plays to many pranks and he's so irritating!

*The Arucuan comes on the stage as he takes Jose's hat off his head and puts it on his as he runs off singing his song*

Jose':*chases after him* Hey come back here! Solte meu chapéu você pássaro louco!

Panchito: Well why Jose' tries to get his hat back we would like to ask our viewers some questions. Which song from our movie did you like the best?

Donald: Do you think I have a heavenly voice?

Panchito: And which Caballero is your favorite….

Donald: And why?

Panchito: Si Donald and why?

Jose':*comes back with his hat on his head* See? Annoying

Donald:*laughs*

Panchito: Please Review and we will see you again!


End file.
